


Cuddling Prompts 03. On the Floor

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stephen gets compared to a cat once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Tony ambushes Stephen with a cuddle attack.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	Cuddling Prompts 03. On the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a new one! Enjoy the fluff and Stephen, the overgrown cat. ❤️

"Why are you on the floor?"

Stephen looked up at him, blinked and looked back down to the book in his lap as if he'd never seen it before. Uh-oh, Tony had pulled out him out that special headspace he tended to occupy when he was trying to figure some new magic thing out. Well, now it was too late. Tony grinned and folded himself down.

"Wanna share?" Painful experience had taught him to not reach out and touch the book but he didn't even try to resist the temptation of touching Stephen's hand and started stroking it.

Stephen looked at their hands for a few moments, obviously gathering his thoughts. "Just trying to figure something out," he finally said and closed the book. It drifted away and shelved itself while the Cloak, which was busy reading on its own, waved at Tony. Tony waved back with the hand that wasn't busy caressing Stephen's.

"Anything important?" His tone must have given him away because Stephen, after a moment of hesitation, shook his head.

"Nothing that can't wait for a day or two." Words Stephen would never have spoken a few months ago and they filled Tony with warmth. He, himself, had left most his frantic workaholic tendencies behind years ago after finally recognizing what was important in life. Apart from those instances where he had to step back into the old headspace to save the world or the universe again, of course.

The man he loved, for example, was way more important than some discovery or upgrade. Spending time with him, trying to teach Stephen to relax and just enjoy the moment.

"Come here." He grabbed the sleeve of Stephen's shirt and tugged him closer.

"What are we doing?" Stephen was already following his lead and allowed himself to be pulled into Tony's lap. 

"Cuddling," was the answer.

Stephen laughed quietly but put his head on Tony's shoulder with a sigh. "This is nice," he confessed after a few seconds.

"It's supposed to be, dummy." Tony laughed and stroked his back until he began to relax. "You overgrown cat." One day, he would one bring home, Tony decided. It would be great company and petting a cat might be good for Stephen's hands.

"Hmm. There are worse things in life than to be compared to a cat," Stephen murmured drowsily. "They're lethal in protecting what's theirs."

Tony kissed his temple. "Yeah," he agreed and continued petting his boyfriend, imaging how nice the whole thing would be with a purring bundle of fur between them. "Also beauty and grace and intelligence in one pretty package," he added after a moment and grinned.

"Don't forget the stubbornness," Stephen offered, the smile clear in his voice. 

"Never," Tony promised and held on tight when near silent laughter shook Stephen's body.

**Author's Note:**

> [@](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com)  



End file.
